running away, then being found
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: amu runs away from the life she hates and gets a life she mite love.
1. Chapter 1

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!?" I heard my mother tell me as I was running.

"Away!!! Far away!!!!"

It was raining harder than it ever has and it was hard to see through the thick rain. But I didn't stop running. Today was the last day of my abuse. So I kept running. It felt good to finally leave the cage. Everyday being yelled at, hit, and never being able to rebel.

_Hold on to the world we all remember dieing for_

_There's some strength left in us yet_

So much anger in that one house it was sick. But I'm not hiding any more. I'm free of the cage, that house and my old life. I stopped running for awhile and looked at where I was. It was a park. I ran under a tree that looked thick enofe to hide me from the rain. I looked at my guitar case it was wet but it wasn't damaged on the inside. I took out my guitar and started to play and sing a short part of my favorite song.

_Tell the swine we will make it out alive_

_There's a note in the pages of the book_

_So sleep tonighnight _

_We'll sleep dreamlessly this time_

_When we wake we'll know everything's all right _

_I wish there was a better place to sing._

I put my guitar back in its case and put it back on my back. I looked at the sky and it seemed to be lightening up so I walked out from underneath the tree and started walking. After an hour or so of walking I decided to stop into this little café. I walked in and it was so cute. I found an empty seat and sat there.

_Wow this place is really nice._

Soon a waitress walked up to me she had cute brown hair that was separated into 2 pigtails held up with 2 huge red bows. She was whereing a cute pink and yellow maid out fit. "Hello there how my Yaya help you today?"

"Um I'll just have some coke please."

"Okiedoki then coming right up!"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

As she left the lights in the place dimmed and a girl with long blond hair. That was separated in 2 pigtails. She walked on to a little stage in the front of the café and took a microphone and started to talk.

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen today is Saturday which means its 6:00 karaoke night. Anyone is aloud to participate as long as you fallow the rules of 6.k.n. so who would like to go first??"

Since no one raised there hand I decided to give it a try. I raised my hand and the blond girl pointed to me and said "you there! Come on up!!"

I walked up and she handed me a second microphone. I got a look at her name tag and it said Utau. "Hello there girly what's your name!"

"Um it's Amu."

"Well Amu just pick a song from the selection here and it will start as soon as you click on it."

"Okay."

So I scrolled threw the song selections and final found one I liked. I clicked on it and it started.

Brick by boring brick: by: paramore

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da da ba da......  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da.....

I finished singing and everyone looked at me in awe which kind of irritated me. I got off the stage and walked back to my seat but, I didn't expect there to be a surprise waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu's Pov

so there the suprise was. a boy around 1 or 2 years older than me so 16 17 maby. dark blue hair and eyes to match. and he was sittin in MY seet but that wasn't what eritate me it was the fact that he was looking at my song, the songs i wrote! and since eveeryones attention wasn't on me anymore _thank god! _i decided to stay as calm as needed. so i took a deep breth and walked up to him.

"um exuse me?" i asked in my cool 'n' spicy mood "ur in my seat."

blue boy looked up in a smirk "oh so these must be ur songs huh?"

i blushed a little but kept the convo. goin

"yeah, they are and I'd apretiate it if you did't go thru it" i snached the songs out of his hands and put them back in my guitar case.

"hey," blue boy said "you wanna take a walk?"

i put the case over my sholder. and blushes a little darker. "are you crazy? i don't even know your name or anything about you!"

"then go on a walk with me and we'll get to know eatchother. kay'?"

I exhailed and said "why not? lets go." and so me and blue boy walked out of the little cafe together on are way back to the park.

Ikuto's Pov

i looked over at the girl I was walking with. She had bubblegum pink hair and honey golden eyes. she was around 15 or 16, and she was pretty cute. after a minute or 2 i decited i should start a convo. so i thought i should ask her a couple Q's about her self. so i did.

"soooo" i started, "whats your name?" she looked at me and then looked strait ahead again.

"My names Amu. and your's is?"

"Ikuto. how old are you?"

"15. you?"

"16. your favouite color?"

"red. your's?"

"blue. fav band?"

"Paramore. fav band?"

"hollywood undead. sunrise or sunset?"

"sunrise. you?"

"sunrise. are you a girl?"

"yes."

"do you play guitar?"

"yes"

"will you go out with me?"

"yes.. wait wat?"

Amu's Pov

we stoped walking and suddenly i relised i was in a town i didn't recodnize. after Ikuto stoped laphing at his joke. i asked him where we were.

"oh!" he said semi-suprise, "must of walked you into my neiborhood by aksedent. sorry bout' that"

"huh? oh! it's fine"

"here let me walk you home"

"no! I-i- mean no it's fine" i nervousely laphed and blushed slightly. Ikuto looked at me weird and said" okay something's up," he leaned close to me which made me blush darker. he put his hand on my fore head and withdrwed it.

"you have a slight fever. here let me take you home so your family can take of you"

he took my hand and started heading the oppeset derection then the way i was faceing, but i yanked my hand out of his grip. as i did i felt 3 tears exactly roll down my face and hit the concrete. fallowed by a few others.

"I can't go home!" and said very clear, "I'm worthless there, they don't want me anyway. I'm a burden so befor you ... youu..burden yourself with me you sh-should..."

"Amu!"

that was all i herd befor i fainted.


End file.
